This invention concerns a device that is used as an equipment carrier for stick sports (lacrosse, hockey, field hockey, etc.). This device threads or is laced through the equipment, holding it together, then attaching the device and the equipment to the handle of a stick. This invention is used as a means to hold different pieces of equipment together, allowing the equipment to be carried as one. This device laces through each individual piece of equipment. The equipment is held together by the device and attaches to the handle of a stick, protecting the stick from direct contact with the equipment. This can be a three-step process. First, lacing the varying pieces of equipment onto the device, the handle prevents the equipment from sliding off the end. Secondly, the device handle can be placed through the large loop to hold the equipment in a bundle. It can then be carried at the user's side. Thirdly, sliding the stick handle through the handle of the device so it can be carried altogether over the shoulder or at the side.
Currently a player has only a couple of options for carrying his/her equipment. The first is using a large, expensive and body odor smelling equipment bag. The second option is to put each piece of equipment directly on the stick handle. This invention enables the player to have ready access to their stick while keeping their gloves, goggles, pads, helmet, etc. intertwined on the device. Once laced together on the device the equipment is free to air out from the perspiration gathered on it during play. Because the equipment is readily seen on the device there is no need for a bag search of equipment when entering into a stadium.
Several preferred embodiments are presented which are specifically designed to hold, protect, organize and carry various pieces of equipment for stick sports.